the_united_wastelandfandomcom-20200214-history
One pill, two pill, three pill, floor.
The Beginning Our party began in the village of Talswo. All rested at the inn, and flush with caps from Jack, they set off to explore. Hawthorne, freshly awakened, is eager to look around Talswo. Scotch tries to talk him into going to the brothel, but he is more interested in the post office. They notice the turrets which watch their every move. Hawthorne enter it excitedly. He converse with the post master about shipping himself. The Postmater,Yuri, does his best to cope with the situation. Then Hawthorne falls asleep. Scotch grumbles about how cumbersome he is. Zane approaches Yuri, and asks if he can write a letter home, but Yuri explains that Cellar Hotel is not accepting mail from the outside at this time. Yuri inquires about the party,and asks if they are merchants. Gunn explains they are group of three random guys and a mercenary. Hawthorne mumbles in his sleep about a vortex of souls and a stolen wallet. Yuri then slyly segues into talking about how they wouldn't be able to post anything up North, as their postman who handles that division is sick. Which is particularly inconvenient as they have a package that needs to be delivered and is marked as urgent. Scotch inquires about the pay a job like that might pull. Zane says he'd do it without pay.This immediately earns him the contempt of the group. And Yuri's admiration. They eventually settle on a price of 300 caps each for a job done in 2 days. The package is destined for a little place called God's Acre Scotch suggestively takes the package. Zane eagerly goes to the Chemist, hoping to get some medical supplies. Scotch sits in the waiting room of the Chemists. Zane immediately approaches him for stimpaks. He receives 5 for 250 each, and they promptly leave. They head off to God's acre, puled on the cart by Hawthorne in a rare fit of energy. The Middle They soon come across God's Acre. A surprisingly well kept manor from the pre-war period. With working grounds that have an assortment of fruit tree's and fields. It is idyllic... Except it also functions as a ghoul sanctuary. They realise this only too late as Scotch strides in to chat with one of the gardeners. "''Hey, we've got this package to deli- You're a ghoul..."'' The Ghoul is very tolerant and patiently directs them to the recipient of the package, Dr. Undercroft. The group goes into Chapel and find the Doctor. Scotch barges in and they begin conversing. The topic comes on to the intended beneficiary of the package, Lucy. Gunn is quick to cut to the chase, reminding the group that they have finished their job, but also that questions about the mysterious ghoul Myra. The Doctor seems to pale (an impressive trick for a ghoul) but says he knows nothing of a ghoulette named Myra. Zane meanwhile want to meet Lucy, but has no idea where or who she might be. The Doctor told them they were free to leave, or stay for dinner. Gunn is eager to stay for the free food. While Scotch makes a crass joke about cannibalism. "I, Scotch, take upon myself this meal, with thanks to the maker and the divine makers of all - Capo, Wordo and Bango - Amen" They all wait around for dinner, at which point they go to the dining hall. Dinner is a delicious Brahmin tail soup. Scotch begrudgingly admits it's good. Gunn goes through seconds with ease. Then there is a sudden crash from upstairs. Both Zane and Gunn run to check out the crash that was moving down the stairs with a clamour. Scotch reluctantly leaves his soup to investigate. They find a duvet covered person at the foot of the stairs, Zane cautiously unwraps the duvet to find a girl. Zane helps her up, Gunn checks her pockets. All he finds is a scalpel and some pills, which he leaves. Scotch immediately asks her age. She refuses to answer because it is poor manners. Zane, tactfully, asks her name. Gunn suggests to Scotch that she is crazy. The girl says her name is Lucy. They all shake hands, Scotch checks out her body, then wolf-whistles. Gunn: Are you the Doc around here? Lucy: Afraid not, just the nurse. Scotch then asks for some medical assistance from Lucy, and Gunn promptly drags him away by his collar. Zane checks if Lucy is ok, but she seems fine, despite falling fown a flight of stairs. Gunn is eager to return to his fourth bowl of Brahmin soup. Scotch attempts to be polite, even charming to the ghouls, though through gritted teeth. Gunn quite kindly asks for the recipie (1 pound of Brahmin meat, 1 bottle of clean water, a variety of herbs and some salt, simmered over a stoe or fire for a couple hours) and chats respectfully. Scotch starts to talk about ghouls, much to Lucy's confusion. Gunn glares at him, Scotch glares back. Then the ghoul beside Scotch elbows him and asks him to stop using the 'G' word, or ghoul, as it confuses Lucy. This is because Lucy believes the ghouls are civilians injured in the warfare. After the meal, Scotch excuses himself to the bathroom, while the others go upstairs. Zane decides to talk to one of the defendtrons, whilst Gunn talks to the other. Zaneand Scotch go bck downstairs to find Lucy. They find her in the hospital wing with Docter Undercroft and another ghoul tinkering with her Pip-bloke. Scotch goes to the Doctor, while Zane asks to talk to Lucy in private. Gunn then enters and all of them return to the same room, including HK-47. By now the Doctor is quite annoyed by their pressence. He suggests the 'postmen' leave. Lucy is confused, asking ifthey can't 'help' with the 'church'. Undercroft is quick to disregard this. Meanwhile, Scotch is eagerto get Lucy to join them. Zane asks about the 'church', and the Doc distractedly explains it's a place up north, but stops half way through his explanation. Even with that brief explanation Zane is already going through his map and making a marker for it. Then Scotch pins the Doc to the wall. "Doc, you've been lying to use since we got here, now you're going to tell us the truth or there's going to be trouble" All turrets aim at Scotch, as he asks for answers. It's obious he wants answers about Myra. It occurs to Zane they never asked Lucy. He asks and gets an expected response of "I don't know" followed by her popping a pill. Zane grabsher by the arm and he and her, Hawthorne and Gunn all make a hasty retreat, quickly followed by Scotch. Soon they come to the 'church', a large bunker, with a turret inside which is hostile to all but Zane. *Gunn tries to convince HK to kill the turret* "HK: I don't take orders form you meatsack, why don't you go shove the turret's barrel up your ass?" to which Scotch replies "Don't mind if I do!" HK: *Don't test me Meat bag* Zane goes to the terminal, unhindered by the turrets. After reading this, Zane leaves the group to descend down into the facility. terminal welcome screen ald copy.jpg viistorinfo.jpg commencement announcementald copy.jpg release announcementald copy.jpg dream copy.jpg He finds two feral ghouls and two friendly turrets. Category:Session Logs Category:Adventure Category:Suffering